I am a Strong Woman, Strong Woman Xi Luhan
by baek4bright
Summary: Seorang wanita yang dilahirkan sebagai wanita super, kekuatannya tidak dimiliki oleh wanita semestinya, bahkan kekuatan itu dapat mengalahkan kekuatan para pria disekitarnya, namun ketika datangnya seorang pria misteri di dalam hidupnya, seketika kekuatan itu lenyap dengan cinta pria tersebut.. siapakah pria tersebut?hm saya juga tida tau, baca sajalah HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/EXO SP


MAIN CAST:

-Xi Luhan EXO

-Oh Sehun EXO

-EXO Couple

-Taeyeon SNSD

-Other SM Artist

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Hurt, Comfort

Inspiration Story From: Strong Woman Do Bong Soon

Summary: " Aku bertekad untuk menjadi wanita kuat, namun pada dasarnya akulah yang patut dilindungi.."

Story Begin

Namaku Luhan, aku adalah alumni mahasiswa perguruan tinggi "Seoul College" dengan jurusan Teknologi komputer..

Pagi hari yang cerah, kicauan burung pagi terdengar, hari2 ku untuk menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasanya pun berjalan dengan lancar, namun tidak untuk hari ini..

aku sedang bertarung untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan, begitu susah nya untuk diriku yang memiliki rata2 nilai yang begitu rendah, aku berpikir mungkin ini sulit.. ternyata.. memang aku tidak diterima di dalam sebuah perusahaan dambaan yang telah ku harapkan selama ini.. aku terlahir dari keluarga sederhana, yang tak berkecukupan, sejak kecil aku berusaha untuk bekerja keras dalam membantu keluarga..

Dengan rasa kecewanya aku pergi meninggalkan kamarku, dan pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, dalam tengah perjalanan, tiba2 sahabat ku sejak kecil memberi berita buruk, kemudian ia menelpon ku untuk segera bergegas ke tempat tujuan..

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol yang kerap ku panggil dengan Loey pun bergegas menghampiriku, dengan gagapnya ia bercerita..

Chanyeol: Luu..lu.luu haaa.han tttollong akkku llluu..

dengan paniknya aku kemudian aku menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyeritakan semuanya kepadaku

Chanyeol: Tttollongg bbbaekhyun, lluhann, dia secara tidak sengaja baru saja menelpon ku, ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu, namun dalam tengah perjalanan aku melihat dia dibawa oleh seorang laki-laki, aku pikir itu adalah ayah atau omnya, ternyata bukan.. secara tidak sengaja ia menelpon ku dan menangis terseguk seguk.. ujar Chanyeol

secara panik aku bergegas untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, dengan pembelajaran teknologi yang kudapat dalam masa-masa ku belajar sebagai mahasiswi, aku mengenal caranya melacak keberadaan seseorang dengan handphone sellular ku, dari situ akupun mendapatkan keberadaan Baekhyun.. Kemudian aku pergi dengan Chanyeol untuk menemukan tempat itu..

Di dalam perjalanan, aku berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol tentang masalah ku untuk mencari pekerjaan, di tengah-tengah ku bercerita, Chanyeol menceritakan tentang temannya yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan dalam bidang produksi game, Chanyeol berkata dia akan mengenalkan temannya dengan aku, namun memiliki satu syarat "Selamatkan baekhyun, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya" ujar Chanyeol.. Sontak aku langsung bicara, aku pasti selamatkan dia, dia adalah sahabat sejatiku..

Kemudian aku bertanya kepada Chanyeol, "mengapa kamu begitu peduli dengannya?, apakah kamu suka dengannya?"

Chanyeol: aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..

Seketika aku teringat dalam benakku, suatu hari pada lampau hari Baekhyun pernah berkata "aku ingin memiliki Chanyeol, mungkin itu sulit bagiku.. dia adalah lelaki tampan dan baik hati, dambaan setiap wanita.. memilikinya ialah mimpi" ujar Baekhyun

namun pikiran itu pudar seketika, ketika aku melihat sebuah tempat kotor, dan menyeramkan.. aku melihat badan lemasnya Baekhyun tergeletak di tempat itu pada saat itu, sontak aku menghampirinya, lalu dengan paniknya aku bertanya "apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun? mengapa kepalamu berdarah?" dengan tangisan Baekhyun ia menjawab "Ada seorang yang ingin membunuhku" secara tiba2...

ada lelaki menyeramkan yang membawa pisau untuk mengancam nyawaku dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol seketika mempersiapkan kemampuannya untuk melawan lelaki itu ("secara Chanyeol ada mantan pelatih hapkido, dan Baekhyun sebagai murid barunya")

aku pun tidak hanya diam, nenek ku berpesan "Lakukanlah, Keluarkanlah kekuatanmu dalam kebaikan"

..

..

..

TO BE CONTINUE

..

..

Annyeong guys, thank you so much yang sudah mau mampir buat baca story nan receh ini, terima kasih untuk kalian semua, khususnya para Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo, and EXO Shipper yang udah mampir yak:) kenalin saya Meryl, new author yang bakal share story2 seputar chanbaek/hunhan/kaisoo/exo/or other sm artist:) thank a lot for support, comment/saran/keluhan kalian sangat berharga untuk saya dalam membuat cerita yang lebih menarik lainnya, terima kasih juga untuk drama Strong Woman do Bong Soon, drama yang bikin saya gabisa mupon ampe sekarang dan menginspirasi banget ceritanya *lah gue jadi curhat

..maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam sebuah ceritanya, kalimatnya, penulisannya, apabila ada yang tidak mengerti bisa dipertanyakan, #aduh panjang amat.. pokoknya saya akan share kelanjutannya dalam jangka waktu dekat ini.. gomawo..


End file.
